escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La caída de la Casa Usher
|fecha original = Septiembre de 1839 |siguiente = William Wilson }} La caída de la Casa Usher, también conocido como El hundimiento de la casa Usher (título original en inglés: The Fall of the House of Usher) es un cuento de terror del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe, considerado uno de los más importantes de su producción narrativa. Fue publicado por primera vez en la revista Burton's Gentleman's Magazine, en 1839. Argumento Un joven caballero es invitado al viejo caserón de un amigo de la infancia, Roderick Usher, artista enfermizo y excéntrico que vive completamente recluido en compañía de su hermana, Lady Madeline, también delicada de salud. Usher vive presa de una enfermedad indefinible, lo que hace a todos temer por su vida. La que acaba muriendo es su hermana. Sus restos mortales son depositados en una cripta, pero no tardan en producirse terribles acontecimientos que desembocarán en un trágico final. Contenido "La caída de la casa Usher" es una de las obras de su autor preferidas por la crítica en términos generales, y la que el propio Poe consideraba de las más logradas que había escrito, solamente por detrás de Ligeia. Relato largo, generoso y matizado, es muy "literario", por su densa materia narrativa, por las numerosas citas que contiene, los títulos de libros, y hasta poemas completos, como "El palacio encantado", el cual había sido publicado separadamente en abril de 1839 en la revista Baltimore Museum. Se cuenta entre las más complejas —si cabe tal expresión tratándose de Poe— historias de su autor, y no sólo atendiendo a las muchas interpretaciones literarias y psicológicas que de ella cabe extraer (ha sido objeto de decenas de estudios desde todos los puntos de vista) sino, como se indica, debido a sus excesos, literarios (su intenso barroquismo, su eficaz retórica anticuada) y de todo tipo, como la fantástica recreación de efectos que se logra al combinar, alucinógena y metafóricamente, las figuras estilísticas con procesos físicos misteriosos: la personificación, la sinergia, la ósmosis, la sinestesia... El cuento contiene una gran acumulación de elementos dispares, pero ordenada y sabiamente graduada: todo ello no sirve más que a la vertebración de una larga alegoría de la enfermedad y la muerte. La recargada ambientación y el paisaje, plenos de detalles lóbregos y exangües, traen ecos de la novela gótica clásica (piénsese en Ann Radcliffe, Matthew G. Lewis, Horace Walpole y compañía), pero, como gran exponente que es del terror psicológico inventado por su autor, aporta pruebas constantes al mismo tiempo de la originalidad y la genialidad artística de aquel. Por otro lado, como señala Julio Cortázar, en este cuento los elementos autobiográficos saltan a la vista como en ningún otro, quizá a excepción de "El gato negro": el egotismo morboso, vinculado a una enfermedad nerviosa de confusa etiología, los rasgos necrofílicos, el sadismo macabro, las relaciones familiares anormales de tipo incestuoso, la presencia estimulante del opio, combinado estéticamente, según se ha indicado, con cuadros y libros vetustos e interpretaciones musicales desaforadas, que no pueden sino prefigurar a las de Sherlock Holmes, muchos años después. Pero el genio de Poe logra amalgamar todo ello en una síntesis armoniosa y fascinante, y el instrumento de que se vale para ello no es otro que su maestría técnica sin par. En esto se iguala "La caída de la Casa Usher" con el resto de obras maestras del autor dentro del género breve: "El corazón delator", "Los crímenes de la calle Morgue", "La verdad sobre el caso del señor Valdemar", etc. Siempre esas cualidades rítmicas y musicales en la estructura y en la propia prosa, la exquisita finura en el diseño de la curva de interés; el estruendoso clímax final, a lo grand guignol, al que se accede en el caso que nos ocupa por medio de un procedimiento contrapuntístico que sería un siglo después muy utilizado en el cine de suspense: la doble trama confluyente. En cuanto al vistoso lienzo final, de proporciones tan majestuosas como terribles, excede a toda consideración literaria: se trata de una de las imágenes más citadas en la historia del género macabro. Libros citados * The Mad Trist (apócrifo) * Vigiliae Mortuorum secundum chorum Ecclesiae Maguntinae, que puede referirse a The Office of the Dead as sung by the choir of the Church of Mainz * Jean-Baptiste-Louis Gresset (1709–1777): Vert-Vert (1734), La Chartreuse * Nicolás Maquiavelo (1469–1527): Novella di Belfagor Arcidiavolo (1545) * Emanuel Swedenborg (1688–1772): De caelo et ejus mirabilibus et de inferno, ex auditis et visis (1758) * Ludvig Holberg (1684–1754): Niels Klims underjordiske Rejse (1741) * Robert Fludd (1574–1637): **''Utriusque Macrocosmi at Microcosmi Historia'' (1617-1619) **''Integrum Morborum Mysterium: Medicinae Catholicae'' (1631) *Joannes Indagine (1467–1537): Die Kunst der Chiromantzey (c. 1523) *Marinus Cureau de la Chambre (1594–1669): Discours sur les Principes de la Chiromancie (1653) *Johann Ludwig Tieck (1773–1853): Das alte Buch und die Reise ins Blaue hinein. Eine Mährchen-Novelle (1835) *Tommaso Campanella (1568–1639): Civitas Solis (1623) *Nicolau Aymerich (c. 1320–1399): Directorium Inquisitorum (1376) *Pomponio Mela: De situ orbis (c. 43) Adaptaciones audiovisuales * The Fall of The House of Usher (Francia, 1929). Filme mudo de estilo expresionista dirigido por Jean Epstein. * ''Birkinshaw, con Oliver Reed. * ''La chute de la maison Usher (Bélgica, 1992), de Marc Julian Ghens. * The Fall of the House of Usher (Episodio de la serie de TV "Tales of Mystery and Imagination") Adaptaciones historietísticas Adaptaciones musicales * ''La caída de la Casa Usher'', ópera de Peter Hammill (1991 y 1999) basada en el relato, con libreto de Chris Judge Smith. * ''La caída de la Casa Usher'', ópera de Philip Glass, con libreto de Arthur Yorinks. * Opera Magna La caida de La casa Usher * ''La caída de la Casa Usher'', ópera inacabada de Claude Debussy, de la que se conservan 30 minutos. Esta obra estaba proyectado que se completase con otra basada en otro relato de Poe: "El diablo en el campanario". * Pieza de guitarra clásica del compositor Nikita Koshkin titulada "Usher Waltz". * The Alan Parsons Project, en el disco Tales of Mystery and Imagination (1976, basado en cuentos de Poe), incluye un tema instrumental con el mismo título. El tema se divide en cinco partes: "Prelude", "Arrival", "Intermezzo", "Pavane" y "Fall". * La banda de rock Finch en su álbum "Say Hello To Sunshine" hay una canción llamada "The Casket of Roderick Usher" (El ataúd de Roderick Usher). * La compañía de teatro catalana Dagoll Dagom adaptó la obra a musical bajo el nombre de "Poe" * Bellet de Kin Brandstrup Der untergang des hauses Usher, con música de Claude Debussy. * Canción del grupo alemán de Heavy Metal Grave Digger titulada "The House". * Canción del grupo español de power metal (opera magna) titulada "La Caida De La Casa Usher" * Canción del grupo español "Los Carniceros del Norte" en su E.P. tributo a Poe titulado "Poe Is Dead" Referencias a la obra * Ray Bradbury, en su relato de Crónicas marcianas, "Usher II". * Relato de ciencia-ficción de Brian Stableford The Growth of the House of Usher (1988), recalca la idea apuntada por Poe de que la casa tiene vida propia. * La novela La casa de hojas, de Mark Z. Danielewski, abunda en la misma idea. * Igualmente, las novelas adaptadas al cine El resplandor y Red Rose, de Stephen King. * El final del cuento podría haber sido parodiado u homenajeado en el film Carrie, del estadounidense Brian De Palma. Otro tanto se ha afirmado sobre la película Poltergeist. * Un personaje de la serie de ciencia-ficción inglesa Doctor Who, episodio "Ghost Light", podría estar inspirado en Roderick Usher. * Hay referencias en la serie de dibujos animados The Simpsons, episodios "Treehouse of Horror" y Lisa, la Simpson (el programa "When Buildings Collapse".) * En la novela The Fourth Bear, de Jasper Fforde, hay referencias al personaje Madeline Usher. * En el libro "Ghost Girl" hacen referencia al título de la obra (La caída de la Casa Usher) como el nombre de un capítulo de la novela * En el libro "DUMA KEY" hacen referencia al título de la obra (La caída de la Casa Usher) por el parecido a la casa donde vive Edgar. * En la reciente película del director danés Lars Von Trier, "Nimphomaniac" (2014) en la que se hace referencia directa a traves de la lectura del título de la obra por uno de los personajes de la trama principal así como cierta recreacion escenográfica en planos subsecuentes. Bibliografía * Julio Cortázar. Cuentos de E. A. P., 1 y 2. Alianza, 1975-1977. * Julio Cortázar. Ensayos y críticas de E. A. P. Alianza, 1973. * Rafael Llopis. Antología de cuentos de terror, 3 tomos. Alianza, 1982. * Hervey Allen. Israfel. Farrar & Rinehart, 1934. * Jorge Luis Borges. Obras completas. R. B. A., 2006. * Paul Valéry, Au sujet d’Eurêka. En ‘Obras completas’. Gallimard, 1957. * Georges Walter. Poe (biografía). Anaya, 1995. * Charles Baudelaire. Edgar Allan Poe. Visor, 1989. * Edgar Allan Poe. Cartas reunidas. Grijalbo, 1995. * Edgar Allan Poe. Escritos sobre poesía y poética. Hiperión, 2001. * Robert Louis Stevenson. Ensayos literarios. Hiperión, 1983. * Enrique Anderson Imbert. Teoría y técnica del cuento. Ariel, 1992. * Vladimir Propp. Morfología del cuento. Akal, 1998. * S. T. Joshi. The evolution of the weird tale. Hippocampus Press, 2004. * H. P. Lovecraft. El horror sobrenatural en la literatura. Barral, 1976. Enlaces externos * [http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/cuentos/ing/poe/caida.htm Texto completo en español de La caída de la Casa Usher] (traducción de Julio Cortázar). Caida de la Casa Usher, La Caida de la Casa Usher, La Categoría:Cuentos de 1839 Categoría:Novelas góticas